breadgarscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Talucia
Talucia is a ?? rogue and a member of the Rowdypuffs. He/She is played by Jayvee. Description Appearance Shrouded by a black robe, Talucia hides most if not all of their skin. They wear a pair of black sunglasses with yellow symbols lining the perimeter. From what little skin they show, the skin colour appears to quite pale in complexion. Personality Talucia keeps all of their cards close to their chest and acts very mysteriously. He/she tends to go off from the group and often will often stealth away. Is also somewhat distrustful of most people. Is also very inquisitive, as seen in their studying of Eve. Has an apparent bad stomach for travel. Biography Background Shrouded by both a black cloak and mystery, it is currently unknown as to where Talucia came from or who they are affiliated with. Chapter 1 - The Founding Session #1 - Humble Beginnings Arriving at Humil early in the morning, Talucia spent their morning resting in the local tavern, the Lucky Few. They sat in the corning, hidden in the shadows. This rest was interrupted when the town bells tolled incoming danger, and a bloodied soldier entered the tavern, calling for aid in the defence of Humil. Like the rest of the people in the tavern, Talucia heeded the call to defend Humil. They proceeded to participate in the Skirmish at Humil. They spent most of the battle scouting the battlements of the village and found that the civilians still outside the walls were being captured and taken into the forest. In this first fight, he/she meets six other people: * Aamon, an annoying young child. * Ann'lyse, a powerful warrior. * Ambrose, a exotic fighter. * Eve and Marutavik, a human and Yuan Ti duo. * Mysora, the cook from the Lucky Few. After the battle, they and the group speak to Captain Lasander, who hires them to search for the missing civilians who were kidnapped in the chaos of the battle. In agreeing to search for the missing civilians, the adventuring group known as the Lucky Few ''is born. Their tale starts here. 'Session #2 - Rescue Operation GO!' Talucia and the group, after agreeing to search for the missing civilians, enters the nearby forest to search for the missing people. During the walk, Talucia blends into the background of the forest. The group encounters an odd figure called Dawning who manages to dismantle a well placed illusion covering a hidden base. Talucia tries to find Dawning after he leaves but fails. Talucia enters the Hidden Base and watches as the group enter the base and find a room with only a medical bed and medical instruments on a table next to it. Ann is grief-ridden for a few seconds and Talucia decides to shoot a dart at her to calm her down. Her actions are noticed by Mysora and Mysora angrily questions Talucia's action. The argument is broken up by a hidden room revealing itself. They decide to investigate the room. The group find that every time they clear a room of its trap, it reveals a new room. After braving these rooms, the group find and travel through an airlift that reveals itself after they had braved through all the hidden rooms. They take the lift to a higher level and is present when the inhabitants of the Hidden Base confront the group. The group question the inhabitants but these mysterious people deny any of the questions and the talks break down into a fight. The group prevail and they successfully locate, rescue and escort the missing civilians back to Humil. Afterwards, the group are given the second half of their pay and are asked by Captain Lasander to travel to Castle Caelos and bring back reinforcements to secure Humil. Agreeing to this request, the group set out for Castle Caelos. 'Session #3 - On the Road' Setting out for Castle Caelos, Talucia and the group travel in the cover of night to reach Castle Caelos as soon as possible. Talucia spend nine hours tied to a horse and barely holds in their stomach. The group rests in the cover of the nearby forest. Whilst resting and eating, Talucia tries to intimidate Marutavik into telling him/her her backstory but Marutavik wards him/her off. Afterwards the group travel to Castle Caelos and reach it after two days. The Group inform the Commodore of the Skirmish at Humil. Following this meeting, the group are given rooms to rest while the Commodore raises 100 riders to travel to Humil. While the group rest, Talucia experiences a vivid vision. Talucia finds himself at the edge of a very steep cliff. He sees a giant tsunami travelling his way and just before it reaches him, his vision goes dark and he hears a message in the back of his head. “''Talucia. There is more to life than your work. Perhaps you’ll find other people to not be as bad as you think” Afterwards the group travels back to Humil, where the two forces converge. The Group meet with the Commodore and the Captain where they are paid for their quest. Before the Commodore can brief them on a new quest, abominations attack the camp. The group go outside and engage a trio of abominations. Afterwards, Talucia flees to the nearby forest for rest and resupply. Talucia meets with the the group and together they accept the request and travel to Caelum. It is there that the first meeting of the Lucky Few and the Princeps Korvus Castus occurs, in the estate of House Castus. Chapter 2 - Caelum Session #4 - Welcome to Caelum The group left Castle Caelos with a plethora of supplies and a cart to transport them. Using her previous employment as a blacksmith, Ann disguised herself as a blacksmith whilst Talucia and the group disguised themselves as merchants. Throughout most of the travel, Talucia would struggle to hold in his stomach as the group travelled in the carriage. During the travel, Talucia was haunted by a vision of a metal humanoid walking towards him and heard a unknown figure say "The Foundation Protects..." He would be further bombarded with more vague visions with incoherent speech that both confused and unnerved him. After three days of travel on the road, the group reached God's scar, a canyon located in the Outer Territories. As they travelled through God's scar, they were accosted by a group of bandits who tried to rob them. Despite the appearance of a juvenile tyrannosaurus, the bandits and the t-rex were quickly dispatched. Afterwards the group continued travelling and soon found themselves out of God's Scar and back on the main road. After four more days of travel, the group reached a crossroads where they encountered a group of merchants. The leader introduced himself as a merchant and paid the group to act as guards. For the rest of the day, the group escorted the merchants until they split ways sundown. The group took refuge at a nearby grove. Talucia took the time to study Marutavik and Eve. As the group slept, bandits encircled their campsite and attacked. The group made corpses of the bandits whilst Ann chased down a lone surviving bandit. The bandit was revealed to be the leader of merchants the group met earlier. Talucia spent his time studying the remains of the Tyrannosaurus and taking samples with his test tube. The group continued their way through the Outer Territories and eventually reach Castle Asurial, the gate fortress that leads into the Inner Territories. The group meet Commodore Balef and after presenting the mission scroll, they are let into the Inner Territories. After two weeks of travel on the road, the group finally reach Caelum. For Ann it is a moment of nostalgia as she had not been in Caelum for years. The group travelled to the Law courts to gain an audience with the leader of the Caelish, Princeps Korvus Castus. After informing the Princeps of the situation, the Rowdypuffs were dismissed but told to comeback the next day. Afterwards, the group travelled to Ann's mother Gabriella's estate, where mother and daughter were tearfully reunited. Afterwards, Ambrose, Eve and Talucia went to the Magical Education District and watched Eve purchase a new spell. In the morning, after staying the night, the group travelled met up with the Princeps and were given a mission to investigate the Town of Peperit which had gone dark. The group agreed and were escorted into the mountains and made their way into the caves of Mt. Tirith. Session #5 - Tirith Caves Ann and the group venture into the caves where it is pitch dark and so the group are forced to rely either their natural dark vision or use a torch. As they walk through the hallway leading to Peperit Town, they find the hallways to be painted with blood but no body parts to go with. After an hour of walking, the group eventually reach the town of Peperit, finding the town to be derelict, with the walls barely standing and the gate in shambles. As the group enter the town, they found it to be faring little better than the walls and gate, with some buildings on fire and some barely standing. The group found no signs of life, with only the bloodstains on the ground and in the buildings to denote that anyone ever lived in Peperit. The group inspect the Town Hall and break down the doors after they found it was barricaded from the inside. As they go inside, they encounter one survivor who is feral in both appearance and demeanour. This survivor attacks the group rabidly but is put down quickly in turn. After the attack, the group hear screams outside and re-barricade the doors and hide in the Hall. After hiding long enough for whatever is outside to leave, the group leave the hall and inspect the outside. As they leave however, rabid humans and gnomes come charging down the street and attack the group. Talucia takes refuge during the attack in the nearby abandoned inn but finds it to be inhabited by rabid children who were hiding in the Inn. He manages to climb to the upper foundation and escapes through the roof and joins the fray outside the Inn with the rest of the group. The group kill their attackers but there is no rest as immediately afterwards, the bodies of the fallen float in the air and start coalescing together to create one giant blob of meat. The group engage it in combat but nearly half the group are consumed by it and were nearly consumed by it in the process. Talucia did his best in getting the group out by shooting darts at to subdue it. His initial attempts failed and Ann, Mysora and Marutavik were forced to escape the blob through their own methods. The captured group members were able to narrowly escape the blob's clutches and together, the group decided retreating was the best option, as the blob overwhelming the group and they could also hear more screaming and running coming down from the direction of Town Hall. Talucia was able to buy the group some time as his final dart was able to temporarily subdue the Blob. The group retreat back to Caelum and exit outside in the mountain entrance. Awaiting them there was the Caelum Angelus led by Marius. The group had little time to explain as a horde of rabid people were right behind them. The angels take hold of their thunder cannons and quickly group up in a firing line and fire upon the rabid people. The firing lasts for a full minute before the mountain is silent. The group take the time to catch their breath and are escorted down the mountain by Marius. When they arrive back at Caelum, they are informed by Marius that they will be debriefed at the Law District tomorrow. The group head back to the De'von estate and spend the night there. Session #6 - The Veil Falls After surviving the Fall of Peperit, the group wearily walked back to Caelum. Ann, Aamon, Eve, Mysora and Marutavik decided to rest at the De'von estate while Ambrose went outside the walls of Caelum to make camp for the night whilst Talucia spent the night by himself. Talucia spent the night on top of the Temple of Zilander, the Caelish God of the Sea. He experienced a vision of crackling lightning when he touched the surface of the temple. After spending the morning there, he rendezvoused with the group at the De'von Estate. After a much needed rest, the group reconvene in the morning and have breakfast. Afterwards the group travelled to the Law Court and were debriefed there by the Princeps who paid them for their work and promptly gave them a new mission. The group were ordered to travel to the Veil of Aeagle to meet a contact there. The group left immediately and eventually got there at 9:00 PM. While the rest of the group rode on horseback, Talucia informed them he would reach there another way before disappearing. They made camp on top of the cliffs which was hidden by the nearby forest. The group waited until midnight for the contact. At midnight, a person heavily cloaked inquired if the group was the Rowdypuffs. After getting confirmation, the trees behind the cloaked figure exploded with gun fire as unknown figures fired upon the group. Rushing from the cover of the trees are heavily armored soldiers who engage the Rowdypuffs in combat. Whilst the group are fighting, Talucia arrives at the forest and incapacitate one of the soldiers there. The group are able to defeat the ambushing soldiers. Afterwards the group interrogate a lone surviving soldier for a while and are able to determine that these soldiers were sent by Caelum but that they were also brainwashed. Before they can interrogate the soldier further, a dart hits the soldier in the neck. The soldier begins to rapidly mutate before exploding. The group are able to survive the explosion but are confronted by Dawning who teleports them to an unknown room. There the group are informed by Dawning that they are now involved in an celestial war between the Gods and Devils against a previously unknown species called the Etoi. The group are given a decision. They can either work with the Godly alliance or fight the Etoi on their own. The group reluctantly aligned themselves with the Alliance and pondered their fate in the wars to come. Session #7 - Traitor! After the revelations, the Rowdypuffs were debriefed by Dawning. They were informed that there was a traitor in Caelum, one working with the Etoi and that they were the ones to sent the assassins after the group. The group were then transported back to the Veil Cliffs and told that they would meet Dawning there and that he would be in disguise. The group went back to sleep and woke up at 9:00 AM. The group left the Veil, with Talucia stating he would meet the group back at Caelum. They travelled back to Caelum, arriving at a crossroads at a cliff overlooking the Plains of Caelum. The group were about to continue their trip down the cliffs but a gunshot impacting the road in front of them. The source came from a person standing on top of the cliff-head overlooking the group's position. This person is revealed to be Dirk, with a new leg and arm to replace the ones lost at the hands of the Rowdypuffs. He greets the group before signalling hidden mercenaries to fire on the group position. Mercenaries with muskets fire on the group, with two cannons also firing on the group's position. Talucia arrives later and flanks the mercenaries and knocks out one. The group engage the mercenaries and swiftly eliminate most of them with the exception of one musketeer who the group interrogate afterwards. The musketeer reveals no useful information and so Ann kills him. Afterwards, the group travel down the cliffs and reach the bottom, arriving at the Plains of Caelum. Before they can continue their journey, they are ambushed by a squad of abominations. A brutal but quick fight occurs. The abominations are put down but before the group can rest, they are surrounded by dozens upon dozens of bandits on horseback that appear as if conjured from thin air. Towering above the bandits is an ape-like abomination. Saddled casually on top of the abomination is Dirk, who gloats on having the group surrounded and urges them to surrender in exchange for a quick death. Before he can make good on his threat, a Caelish patrol charge in and slaughter the bandits. Dirk escapes in the ensuing chaos. Afterwards, the group are escorted back to Caelum and from there are told to meet the Princeps at the Council Meeting. The group wait ten minutes until the Princeps and Marius Arlington finally arrive with three soldiers. Korvus expresses surprise that the group arrived back so quickly, to which the group replies that the supposed contact tried to assassinate them. Ann and Mysora then interrogate Korvus and Marius by telling them that the assassins were Caelum Angels and that because Marius was the leader, he would know. Marius gets flustered as they poke holes in Marius explanations. Angered at the group's accusations, Marius orders the soldiers to arrest the group. One of the soldiers however disobeys orders and aims their gun at Marius. This rogue soldier is revealed to be Dawning, who knocks out the other two soldiers. Dawning is about to interrogate Marius when Marius charges a spell and banishes Dawning. He then puts the group into stasis and murders Korvus with Ann's swords. Marius falls unconscious just as Caelish soldiers arrive in the room led by Lariel. Lariel charges the group in a rage but Dawning reappears at the last moment and teleports the group back to the unknown room, where they pondered their next move as it sunk in that they were now the most wanted people in the Caelish Princepality.